GNN - 9-7-2011
GNN - 9/7/2011 (studio) Good Evening Gothem welcome to our special report on the Diamond Squad! Sarah reporting from our headquarters in Gothem! Yesterday our planet was saved by a new superhero group called the Diamond squad. We are proud to report that the Diamond squad is from our very own city. The Diamond Squad tracked down a terrorist cell known as the Hive who had built a space station. The Hive was in the process of melting the polar ice caps when Diamond Squad arrived and disabled the space staion. (video clip of your spaceship re-entering the atmosphere). The Diamond Squad has been also been credited with flighting local criminal syndicates in Gothem and surrounding citys and have taken a proactive stance against Batman's reign of terror on Gothem. Wayne Enterprise and city mayor have sponcered a statue of the Diamond Squad to be placed in one of our city parks later this month. Our intrepid reporter Dona caught up with Jack of Diamonds while he was recovering from his wounds at Gothem Mamorial Hospital. (Video: jack laying in hospital bed with two sexy girls) "When I first caught on to H.I.V.E the team was out. I new this was too big for us to wait and with my speed inital responce was "snaps fingers" That fast. Things were getting out of hand by the time the rest of Diamond squad arrived. Once the whole team arrived we had to break up into two groups, Isis, Hammer, Jade and Micron Man headed into orbit to stop the space staion. I mopped up the earth base solo but not without a few cuts and bruses. I am just happy thies two lovely lady's have taken time out of there busy day to look after me. We are happy to have goten the chance to help." (Blond on the left, shows alot of cleavage to the camera while she flufs Jacks pillow.) (solo shot outside hospital) And there you have it Sarah, The Diamond Squad has come out in a big way and they clearly plan on keeping us all safe to the best of there abilitys... (studio) Thank you Dona.. The Hammer delived the ring leader "Polerizer" to the Martain Man Hunter and Batman just a few hours ago. (video of hammer landing with the polerizer in cufs) (video: Hammer and Man Hunter shaking hands and in the Polerizers' face going pale as Batman closes the door to the camera's!) (studio) Well it looks like Justice League will keep the Polerizer secure until his trial. (flash images of Jade fighting fires, Micron Man flying the the air, and Isis disapearing into a darkly lit room) Who are the other members of this super group, we have video of the green lanturn named Jade saving Gothem from the fire outbreaks a few months ago but who is this new woman called Isis and mysterious Micron Man that are affilated with Diamond squad. We hope they will keep up the good work and perhaps come for an interview. We would love to hear there outlooks on life and how their choses are setting a great example for our city and the country.